Take A Breath
by xxfantasy
Summary: Sequel to We Call This Love. The Jonas Brothers are starring in a new movie and have no clue who they'll be meeting along the way. Familiar faces. Love will be restored. Hearts will be torn. Haters will stop at nothing to get what they want. Ready? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – TAKE A BREATH**

_I miss you more than you'll ever know._

It was a year and seven months after they moved away from Malibu. Unfortunately, The Jonas Brothers were completely stripped from any contact with Miley or Lily. Their manager made them change their numbers, and erase Miley and Lily's. It seemed like forever since they actually talked, but was their still _hope_? Joe, Nick, and Kevin stood in front of the large audience. They plastered large smiles on their face, and kept the mood happy.

"Look at all the beautiful people here!" Joe yelled, and waved both his arms in the air. The crowd's piercing screams filled the stadium. Girls shrieked and chanted 'WE LOVE YOU JOE!'

"I don't think I can hear you all!" Kevin screamed. Suddenly the volume of the crowd rose to infinity. The girls shrieked, screamed, and chanted. Nick followed Kevin, and automatically, everyone backstage felt their ears being ripped off. The crowd was louder than infinity. Joe, Nick, and Kevin nodded at each other, and started on the song 'Still in _Love_ with You'.

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
"I'm leaving, goodbye"  
But your **smile** still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't _forget_ it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in **love** with you

The crowd followed along to the song, and screamed when Nick sang. The boys both kind of knew that Nick usually boosted up the crowd. After that song, the boys sang Australia, Hollywood, Just Friends, Goodnight and Goodbye, and ended with Hold On. At the last chorus, all three of them rocked onto the song. Nick jumped with his guitar, while Joe jumped at the same time as Kevin. The crowd shrieked even more, stomped, clapped, and jumped.

"We love you guys!" Kevin shouted. He put his hand downward to the crowd, and over ten girls in the front row grabbed onto it.

"We really hope to see you all again!" Joe yelled. He waved his hand, and smiled at the loud screams of his fans.

"You guys were awesome, see you all next time!" At the sound of Nick's voice over a thousand girls in the stadium went crazy.

The three boys ran over back stage, as the volume rose even above its beginning loudness. After just ten minutes, the loud screams started to fade, slowly.

"Nick!" A girl with auburn hair, and emerald green eyes ran towards him with open arms. "…Oh, hey Sabrina," He said. He hugged her politely, and watched as her face lit up. Sabrina smiled at him, and grimaced at her own thoughts. "Who exactly did you write _Hello Beautiful _about? I watched your new Youtube video, last night," she said. Nick cleared his throat for a second, and gulped. He knew Sabrina had the biggest crush on him ever since he moved back to New Jersey, and unfortunately, he really didn't feel the same way. "Oh, it was just about someone **Joe** dated, right?" He lied. It was a song about Miley AND Lilly.

"Oh, I was just wondering!" Sabrina smiled again, and tugged at Nick's waist. Joe shook his head at his brother and chuckled. He was going to get stuck with Sabrina the whole night. "So, any news about when you're going to shoot that new Disney Channel movie?" she asked. Nick gave a small smile, and turned to meet her eyes. He had to admit that those were the **second** best eyes, he's ever seen. Even though, they could never defeat the deep _blue_ eyes Miley had.

"We're going to be shooting Camp Rock later on tomorrow. Dad said that we'll be meeting up with _another_ teen sensation, but he just won't tell us. He says it'll be a surprise."

**XXXX**

"Dad, at least tell me who it is!" Miley pouted as she packed her belongings into two huge suitcases. "Bud, you're just gonna have to wait. I don't want you and Lilly going all coo-coo bananas in the bus if you find out," Robbie Ray said. Miley stomped on the floor, and sighed. A few weeks ago, Hannah Montana was offered a role in the upcoming Disney Channel movie. They were still filling out some starring role spots, so she didn't get a chance to find out who else got the main roles.

She slumped on her bed, and closed her eyes. Malibu's summer breeze cooled off ever since _they_ left. Her Dad urged her to just move on, but she couldn't, and neither could Lilly shake them off. They were just stuck onto them like glue. A year feels like a decade since they last talked, kissed, or just held onto each other. It was a long time before they met up.

Miley got off her pink bed, and walked over to her dresser. She slid one of the top drawers open, and grabbed an old notebook. On the cover, in black marker, it said 'Nick' in his handwriting. She flipped to the last page, and wrote the four words stuck in her mind. "We call this love," she whispered. Somehow, it was the only thing close to actually talking to them.

After writing in his notebook, she packed it into her suitcase.

**XXXX**

"_Miley?" Nick called out, and noticed a taller figure, with deeper blue eyes. Miley's beautiful, long hair grew even longer. "Nick?" she said. Suddenly the world felt absolutely perfect when they met up in the rose garden. They ran over with open arms, and held onto each other._

"_I never forgot you, Miley," he whispered. _

"_Me either," she answered._

_After seconds, an earthquake brewed and suddenly Miley fell down the rose garden cliff. The sound of Jake's laugh could be heard, and his eyes welled up. "You're too late. She's gone!" Jake's intimidating laugh filled the dream. _

"_NO! It's not my fault!" Nick screamed._

Nick's eyes flung open, and both his brothers shot him weird looks. "Same dream?" Joe asked. His eyes were very concerned.

"Same dream."

He sighed, and ran over to his suitcase across the tour bus. He slid the zipper, and quickly opened it. Under one of his shirts, the diary was nicely tucked in. Nick wanted to cry a million tears. He just missed her, so much. It was unbearable. He and his brothers have all changed moods ever since they left Malibu. Joe became moody, arrogant, and angry. Kevin was suddenly quiet and dull. On the other hand, he was just trying to cope with the fact that they'd never go back.

Nick flipped pages through Miley's notebook and carefully wrote 'We Call This Love' on the last page. The phrase had some kind of feeling to it. Whenever he wrote it, it felt as if he was writing over to her.

"Nick, I know you're still hung over Miley, but c'mon you need to move on," Kevin said. The sound of his voice cracked at each word. "I can't," Nick sighed and stared at Miley's diary. "Look, Miley's there, and we're here. I know it's been pretty rough, but it's been a **year**. Sabrina really likes you, if you haven't noticed. Maybe she could pick up the pieces?"

Nick shot a death glare at his brother and shook his head. There was no way he would date Sabrina. "…No thanks," Nick mumbled. Kevin shook his head in disappointment, and walked away.

After packing up all his belongings, Nick looked over through Miley's diary, again.

_July 9__th__, 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_Nick and I spent some time in the rose garden. We stopped by a white picket fence, and he almost slammed his head on it. He's so cute, it's not even funny. Well, yeah it's __**funny**__, but you get the point. Lilly and Joe are outside, alone. Those two haven't stopped looking at each other ever since they got here. I have to admit, they seriously make a cute couple._

_Oh, and today Nick showed me a really beautiful song. He said it was called 'Just Friends'. I have the paper right here, and I can't stop reading it! It's totally heart felt, and I completely melt whenever I read it. _

_Everyone knows it's meant to be.  
Falling in love, just you and me.  
Till the end of time.  
Till I'm on her mind.  
It'll happen.  
I've been making lots of plans.  
Like a __**picket fence**__ and a __**rose garden.**__  
I'll just keep on dreaming.  
But it's cool cause we're just friends._

Nick kissed the page of her diary, softly, and thought about that day in his mind. The picture of her face replayed inside his mind over a hundred times. Her deep, blue eyes cooled down into his mind like a calm ocean. Nick wanted her right near him right now.

He lay his head on his pillow and fell asleep on the bed.

**XXXX**

"Ayo! You with the curly head come here and get your hair done!" The hair stylist dragged Nick over to a chair in front of a mirror. He could feel himself shivering head to toe. Today, he would meet the cast, and the girl that would kiss **Joe**. His face turned pale, and cold. Even if it wasn't him who would be kissing her, he still felt a nervous feeling up his spine.

The stylist trimmed his hair by the edges, and applied some hair gel.

After his hair was done, he ran off to the set, and searched for any new faces. One dark skinned boy ran over to him with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, my names James, but I prefer Jay. We'll be working together for the next few weeks so I just wanted to introduce myself," he said. Nick looked up, and gasped. Jay was pretty tall, and muscular. It was a pretty intimidating sight.

"Do you have any idea who else is coming to the set?" Nick asked.

"Oh, **Hannah Montana** and her friend Lola just came by. Hannah's just being fixed up by the make up artist. I think her and Joe are going to be spending a lot of lip action, if you know what I mean," Jay nudged him by the elbow, and didn't realize Nick's frozen face. Miley was here, in the same place as him, after a year of no talking. Happiness filled his system for a few seconds.

Then, he realized something else. Hannah Montana would be sharing the kisses with Joe. Joe didn't actually know Hannah's secret, so if chemistry would actually happen…

What if Miley fell for _Joe_?

**XXXX**

_Miley's Point of View_

The stylist applied WAY too much gel on my hair, but oh well. I guess I still look okay for the movie. Lilly grabbed my arm quickly before I could even look in the mirror. She dragged me outside without saying one peep. "Lils, what is it?" I asked. When we reached outside, I looked straight ahead.

My jaw dropped down to the floor, and I could hear my heart skip a beat. A curly head stuck right out of the crowd. His face glistened in the sunlight, and before I knew it, he noticed me staring.

Nick ran over to me as fast as he could without any hesitation. This was the moment that I prayed for. This is what we called love. This is what I promised would happened.

Here we are, ready to meet and fall back in love.

**AUTHOR NOTE** – Psh, you better give me reviews! Haha, just kidding. Or, not? We Call This Love really wasn't exactly supposed to have a sequel, but you guys wanted it so much…

I guess I just couldn't resist! Here, is the ever so lovely sequel and I hope you enjoy it! Trust me; this will have much more drama in the future. Grammar mistakes were probably made, so bear with me! I typed this up while I was half asleep, and barely had any time to 'clearly' proofread it.

I won't update very quickly, if I see that no one actually read this. Yet, I SEE the stats! So, please, please **review** for me. Tell me your lovely ideas, your thoughts for this story, and many other stuff. Reviews are extremely important to me, and inspire me to keep on writing! If no one reviews, I won't update.

Oh, and if I use an idea you state in a review, I'll include you in my author notes at the end of each chapter. Certain reviews will be put up, and many people will be getting A LOT of thank yous'.

Anyways, enough with my uncontrollable talking. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this sequel. I'm hoping that the sequel will stand out as much as the first story did.

Ahem, so, PLEASE **read** and **review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – TAKE A BREATH**

_I'm just ready for your love._

"Nick…" Miley gasped. The blazing sunlight hit her face, and she felt her heart skip another beat. His gorgeous brown hair shined, his body was much more muscular, and yet she it **still** was the same Nick. She ran over to him with open arms, not even noticing the fact that she was still Hannah. When Miley finally came to him, she held back an insane amount of passion. "Shh," he whispered hotly into her ear, and grabbed her by her arm.

They quietly ran off behind the set, and made sure that no one saw. Except maybe, Lilly, who was still dumbstruck. _"If Nick is here that means…" _

She put her hand over her mouth and held back a small scream. Joe was here. Lilly ran her hands through her 'now' pink wig, and sighed. How exactly would she tell him that Lola was actually Lilly?

**XXXX**

"Are we clear?" Miley asked. Nick looked at each direction before nodding. He flashed his pearly white teeth, and crept closer to her. His senses were tingling, and shivers were jumping up his spine. Miley slipped off her Hannah wig, and revealed her longer, shinier beautiful brown hair. Nick moved on closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both hiding behind plenty of bushes, and were far away from the set. A calm waterfall was behind them, and the only sounds heard were their breathing.

"I missed you," she said. One year was practically enough torture. "I love you," Nick whispered.

Intensity rose up to infinity. The feelings that they held back were let out. Miley laced her hands behind Nick neck. She caressed his curly hair with her thumb, as Nick planted kisses on her jawline. He placed one of his hands onto her cheek, and felt her soft skin. His velvet lips finally reached her moist ones, and they kissed passionately. Both of them didn't care anymore. It was _too_ long to waste this time together. Miley leaned over to Nick. Both of them could feel the other breathing. Their breaths hit each other's skin.

The heat blazing from the sun suddenly felt hotter. Miley leaned forward to Nick, as she felt his breath tickling her pale skin. The heat rose, and both of them were sweating by their faces. Nick took off his sweater, and quickly met Miley's lips again. They were moist, and soft. _Perfect_. He moved his hand off of her cheek, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Miley pulled him deeper into the kiss. She leaned forward, and pulled him by the neck, gently. The heat pounded unto both of them. Miley's sequin vest was off on the grass, with Nick's sweater, and her Hannah wig.

"Gosh, it's been **too long**," Nick whispered, he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He gazed at her glowing face, and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. Her deep blue eyes shot a happy look into his. "…I love you, Nick Jonas," she said. She joined her hands with his, and dragged him over to the lake across them.

"…It's hot," she grumbled. Suddenly, she let go of Nick's hands and just jumped into the lake. The lake was holding all of the calm waterfall's water. It felt absolutely amazing. "Hannah Montana get your butt over here! We're still shooting a movie, and…"

Miley stared directly into Nick's eyes before he could finish his sentence. "…My lips are beginning to dry," he whispered. She giggled softly, as his face turned a dark pink shade. She splashed some of the water onto her clothes. The heavy burden of having her clothes practically glued onto her skin, was annoying. "Then, get in!" she screamed. Nick flashed a playful little smirk. He slowly took off his white t-shirt, and revealed his bare chest. Miley let out a little gasp, before swimming down into the water.

"Stop trying to hide, Miley Stewart!" Nick yelled. He dived into the lake, and swam deep into the water. When he noticed her reaching to the surface, he followed. "Ah, so you can **swim** now?" he said. He raised one eye brow at her, and chuckled. "Lilly's a really good teacher," she replied. She ran her hands through her wet hair, and sighed. "…I can't believe it's been a year," she groaned.

Nick swam closer to her, and moved his arms around her shoulders. "I keep thinking that it might've just been a test. A test to check if we were **true**," he whispered.

"I guess we passed," Miley said. She winked at him, and placed her hands on top of his arms. They were both in a cozy position. "What if your dad finds me? Doesn't he still think I'm the reason for Jake?" she sighed and rested her head onto Nick's chest. They were both floating over the lake's water. Maybe the lake actually knew something.

"He won't find out," Nick whispered. He squeezed her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. "..I will make sure that if anything actually happens to us. I'll go down with you, and I'm not gonna leave."

He moved downward to kiss her cheek. "You're amazing, Nick," she whispered. Nick smiled, and looked deeply into the ocean blue eyes. He was getting lost into her eyes as the seconds passed. They were just, so beautiful, and real. He loved those eyes. He loved **her**. "I love you so much. You can't even imagine," he whispered. Miley looked up at him, and smiled. "I can imagine it, because I feel the same way," she answered.

She tip toed up to meet his lips, and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. The old butterflies floated across her stomach. Miley didn't care, though. She loved this feeling, and missed it more than anything. It reminded her of Nick, and that was something she thought was precious.

Miley tugged her hands around the nape of Nick's neck. She kissed him passionately, letting him feel exactly how she _truly_ felt.

**XXXXX**

Lilly pranced around the different sets. The director was fixing up minor mistakes in some scripts, while telling the crew exactly how to focus the camera. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the familiar black shaggy hair-do of Joe. Her insides did a flip flop as she watched him walk toward her. Did he know who it was?

"It's Lola, right?" Joe asked. His kind smile made her want to kiss him right away. Yet, this time, she wanted to cry and frown. He didn't know it was Lilly. She was Lola right now, but not Lilly. He couldn't know it was her. "…Y-yeah," she mumbled. The face glitter sprinkled down to her shirt, and sparkled in the sun. "Do you know where Hannah is? We've got to start rehearsing our lines," he said. Lilly shook her head, and looked away. She wanted to avoid his eyes, and not let him see the tears brewing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. He put his hand underneath her chin, and moved her face towards his. "Nothing important," Lilly put her hands behind her back, and sighed. She felt his eyes staring at her.

Joe examined 'Lola' another time. Her blue eyes were practically identical to Lilly's. He gazed at her face, and his eyes widened at each feature. They were exactly the same as Lilly's. "What's wrong?" Lilly asked. Her eyes still looked a bit teary. She was definitely on the verge of crying.

"You just, remind me of someone familiar," Joe whispered. He crept closer to Lilly in disbelief. If only Lola didn't have pink hair, she would've looked exactly like her. "…Anyways, I hope you feel better," Joe whispered. He smiled at her before walking over to the set. The tears that were held back were unleashed the second he left. Lilly ran off behind an oak tree, and let out some of her feelings. She couldn't betray Hannah, and tell the secret. Yet, she wanted Joe, more than ever.

**XXXXX**

**AUTHOR NOTE** – Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, read and review! Maybe your review will be included in the next chapter. The quicker the reviews, the faster the chapter!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE – TAKE A BREATH**

_Something perfect can just fizzle._

"Hannah! There you are," Joe called out to Miley. He pointed directly at the script in his hands and sighed. "I've been looking everywhere for you! The director told us that we have to rehearse a certain scene for the movie," He whispered. Miley only plastered a smile at Joe. Behind her back, Nick's hand laced with hers. She tried to force a smile at the certain 'scene' Joe would probably ask to rehearse.

She knew that Joe and Kevin didn't have a clue about who she really was. Nick wouldn't exactly be happy to find his girl snagging lips with his brother in a scene.

Behind their backs, Nick tightly squeezed Miley's hand. He looked at her with trust and smiled at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, I was just showing Hannah where some of the different scenes will be shot," Nick muttered. Joe's right eye brow rose, and he flashed a playful smirk at Miley.

"Alright, well – Let's get working then!" Joe joined his hand with 'Hannah' and led her inside the camp they'd be shooting in. Nick's eyes furrowed into a look of jealousy, and his lips perched into a thin line. Telling Joe her secret was WAY out of line, and yet that was all he wanted to do. If he told Joe, then maybe they'd be able to fix up the movie's plot.

As he started to walk over inside his tour bus, Jay ran over to him with a huge grin on his face. "Dude, this hot chick named **Sabrina** has been looking everywhere for you!" He shouted a little too loud. Nick just tried to hide his face a bit, and sighed. "…Uh, just tell her that I kind of had to go do a –"Nick stuttered as he noticed a familiar figure standing beside the oak tree a few feet away from them. Jay's eyes shot a confused expression. "Damn, trying to play hard to get on her? Well, _I could _keep her distracted for a few…"

Nick cut him off with a huge ear-to-ear grin, and a little happy jump. "YES! Please, just hang out with her, and keep her as far away from me as possible," Nick whispered. He ran quickly to the oak tree, leaving Jay still confused.

"I don't understand how a rock star can resist such hot women!"

**XXXX**

_If only you knew. _Lilly stood up, and wiped off another tear. Her pink wig started to grow itchy, but she managed. Miley was seriously lucky, to be able to have Nick know her secret. Hannah would get to lock lips with Joe, while 'Miley' shared real action with Nick. It wasn't fair at all. Lilly pressed her lips, and let out a small sob. Some of her eyeliner was ruined, and her mascara fell along with her tears.

"Feeling alright, _Lilly_?" Nick asked. He walked over to his friend and quickly gave her a bear hug. "Nick, I didn't mean to – I mean, Miley, and Joe –"Lilly gasped and just cried onto his shoulder. She never had an older brother like Miley did. Jackson wasn't exactly the protective kind of brother, but nonetheless, he was an older brother. Somehow, she felt like a little sister when it came to Nick Jonas. It just felt that way to her.

"Joe is so clueless, it's not even funny," she whispered into his ear. Nick squeezed her a bit, and sighed. "I know exactly how you feel. Miley and Joe are going to have a lot of kisses throughout Camp Rock," Nick sobbed. Lilly just felt her insides shred at the thought of Joe meeting Miley's lips. A clear dreamy picture was supposed to happen between HER and Joe. This time, it was Miley, and she didn't think it'd hurt this much.

"Why am I like this? Why can't I just get _over_ it?" Lilly whimpered. She didn't want to envy Miley, at all. It wasn't her fault.

"Lilly, forget it. You know **exactly** why," Nick's stern voice vibrated against the nape of her neck.

"Sorry, Nick, but I don't know. I don't get it. Last time we broke up, it didn't hurt this much. Yes, it hurt, but NOT this much. I didn't feel my eyes burn up, or my stomach do jumping jacks. I just cried. This time, it's like I can never…"

"Lilly, you're in love with him. You're just mad at the fact that you can never say that Lola is really you. You're angry at the fact that he'll be with Hannah Montana during most of the film," Nick answered.

"What's your excuse, Mr. Jonas? AREN'T YOU HURTING TOO?"

"Of course I am, Lils."

"Why don't you show it?"

"Since, I **trust** Miley, and I hope you know that Joe still loves Lilly very much."

Lilly pulled away from Nick and just stared deep into his dark brown eyes. "W-What?" she looked at him in disbelief. "When we left, he started getting pissed off at everything. He'd spazz out at every little thing, and cries a bit every night before he fell asleep. There are a lot of notes beside his bed that have the words We Call This Love."

She slumped down onto the green grass, and closed her eyes.

"I'll never be able to stop loving him."

"Why do you want to stop?" Nick asked.

"I just – It hurts, Nick, a lot."

"I know exactly how you feel."

A dead silence filled the outside breeze. Nick sat best Lilly and wiped off one tear that rolled off her cheek. They weren't a couple, but they did care about each other. Older brother to 'little sister' moments always have that kind of advantage.

**XXXX**

"Mandy, I know you may be studying at London, but I kind of miss you a bit. Hope to see you visit America soon!" Kevin hung up on Mandy's voice mail, and sighed. Just ONCE would he like to see her answer the third ring. It was hard to cope with the fact with her leaving, and them moving. Yet, he got over it.

For some reason, now, he just couldn't get over her. Maybe it was the fact that Joe and Nick would finally move on after moving away from Malibu. Then, after they get new relationships, he'd be the 'old' Jonas brother. It just stinks to know that you're younger siblings will always win the attention, the hearts, and maybe more lime light.

**XXXX**

"Uh, Kenny told us to work on this scene," Joe whispered. He was right behind Miley's back. His front was glued to her back, and his whisper tickled at her ear. They were closer than they imagined. "Okay," Miley nervously whispered. She smiled a bit as she looked over to Joe, trying to hide the fear written all over her face. This scene was where they were supposed to kiss. It wasn't the 'G-RATED' kind of kiss. The script stated that they were supposed to _'look_ _into it, and hold intense position. Stay steady, and slightly smile at the camera'._

They loosened up each other's emotion and got into character.

"Oh my goodness, Shane this is amazing," Miley whispered. She pretended as if Joe was the light of her world. This scene was when their two characters were both alone at night by the lake.

"Mitchie, I have a question to ask you," Joe stated as he walked closer towards Miley. His expression almost tore her heart. The way he acted was almost real.

"Shane, you know you can tell me anything," she whispered. She looked at the script in her hands, trying to grasp the emotions she was supposed to show.

"Do you think everything happens for a reason?" Joe read the line with power. He gazed dreamily into Miley's deep blue eyes. He leaned closer to her, and this time, their faces were only two inches away from each other.

"I knew meeting you in the kitchen happened. Look, where it led us."

Suddenly, Joe grabbed her by the waist, and locked his lips to hers. An uncomfortable guilty feeling sprinkled across both of their stomachs. His face pinched up, and Miley's face changed into a deep scowl. This wasn't right, at all. She was meant for Nick and Lilly was meant for…

A loud sob filled the halls. Behind them both, near the window, both Nick and Lilly had angry faces.

"Have fun with Hannah," Nick muttered. He walked away from the door, his face pale with jealousy and rage.

"NICK! WAIT!" Miley called, and grabbed him by his shirt's collar. Joe stood there following her lead, while Lilly followed him too.

"I should've done this a long time ago, when I found out you were going to kiss my brother," Nick muttered. He pushed away her hand off his shirt, and walked off.

"NICK JUST LISTEN TO ME, RIGHT NOW!" Miley screamed. Her voice over powered the conversations around them. Nick turned to face her, but his expression didn't fade. "I'm listening," he whispered.

Without any hesitation, Miley motioned them all to follow her. Kevin heard her screaming, and managed to follow her with the rest of the group.

**XXXX**

Inside a secured storage room, Miley slowly pulled off her blonde wig. Her natural brunette hair flowed down below her shoulders. Lilly did the same thing. When Lola revealed her true identity, Joe felt his jaw drop to the floor.

"I-I can't believe it," He whispered.

"We can't tell anyone else," Miley whispered.

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"We both have two worlds to keep safe. If everyone knew, then we'd get stuck living only one, and not be able to live the normal life. Oh, and if you're dad finds out, we're OUT," Miley answered.

All of the Jonas brothers nodded, and hugged the girls. It was too long. When Lilly and Joe hugged, they didn't let go for what felt like forever. Sometimes, in fairytales, the prince always finds the princess.

Although, in this story, it'll take a lot more than just _that_ for a happy ending.

Sabrina looked at Nick and Miley with jealous eyes. Suddenly, she saw the blonde wig on the floor, and then looked back at Miley. _She's stealing my man! _Sabrina held back her tongue, and pressed her lips. She wasn't going to tell this secret, but she was going to use it to her advantage.

"_Nick will be mine,"_ she whispered to herself, as he walked away from the window, and back to the set.

**XXXX**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Liked it? Sabrina may remind you of someone from We Call This Love! I'll let you all guess. Some of your ideas may be used in future chapters, so look out for those!

There's going to be a LOT of drama. So, start buying some tissues!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana. I am not associated with the Jonas Brothers, or Miley Cyrus. I own only the plot and a few original characters (example: Sabrina, Jay). **

**Sorry if this is kind of suck-ish. I was in a bit of a rush.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR – TAKE A BREATH**

_There's always some kind of trouble in paradise._

**Miley's Point of View**

I just loved the whole week. It all went fast, but I guess the best things don't always last forever. We were all "cuddling", and holding hands. Lilly and Joe were growing even closer by the seconds. I guess, you could say that Nick and I were the same. Maybe, we could even be better. I knew I was in love with him, it was practically obvious. The thought of losing him was never in my mind until I actually realized the kinds of jealousy I could have.

Sabrina made me notice this all, and I didn't appreciate it. To be honest, she's _practically_ supermodel gorgeous. It's not easy to **not** be jealous of her. Her body was well proportioned, and her auburn locks always shined in the sun. Yet, somehow I always seemed to see behind those emerald eyes of hers. Some may call it being hard headed, but I'm just being honest with myself. I can't bring myself to trust her at all. The way she looks at Nick, is just, **unbelievable**. It's some kind of seductive way. I don't like it at all.

Whenever Nick and I were alone, she'd prance out of nowhere. It's almost like she knows what's going on. I can feel it. I'm not going to trust Sabrina, and I guess that's just how it's going to be throughout this movie.

On my tour bus's bed, I lay on my pillow, thinking about this all. The velvet fabric brushing against my face, and the rest of the bed felt wonderful. I really didn't want to get up on my one day off. Then again, a clear picture of Nick was stuck inside my mind.

"Ah, so you're awake," Lilly cooed. She walked from the back of the bus to where I was. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a graphic tee. Her flowing blonde hair was put into a nice bun. Lilly was probably going to go out with Joe in a few minutes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, Miles, it's kind of twelve o' clock. You've been sleeping for awhile," Lilly answered.

My eyes widened, and I looked over at the watch on my wrist. "Where's Nick?" I asked. "_Please, be anywhere than with Sabrina," I thought._

"Um, he's outside with Sabrina," Lilly answered. I groaned, and slumped back onto my bed. I slid up the comforter, and hid underneath the covers. Nick was with Sabrina. Sabrina was with Nick. Ugh, great way to start off the day.

"Ay, partner anything ya' gots to tell me?" Lilly said in a really bad southern accent. She sat on the bed, while I was lying right at the corner. "No, not really," My stubbornness was really getting the better of me.

"Miley Stewart, you better spill it out right now!"

"Fine – Okay, listen. I really just don't like Sabrina. End of Story," I answered. I slid the covers down, and walked out of the bed. Lilly was still sitting on my bed, with a small confused look on her face.

"Mmhm, sure it is. Now, tell me everything with details," Lilly demanded. She crossed her arms and legs, and looked me straight in the eyes. Boy, do I _hate_ it when she does that.

"Don't you have a date with Joe?"

"He can wait a bit longer."

Loudly, I sighed right in her face before telling her.

"Alright, no offense to Sabrina, but it seems like she wants Nick. It's not like the kind of want where a kid annoys the hell out of his mom, so he can get a video game. She really wants him, and I can tell. Maybe you don't see it, but I do," Miley said.

She ran her hands through her messy, brown wavy hair.

"Miley, c'mon the girl is a freaking little angel. She doesn't do anything with Nick, except tell him that his hair is a bit messed up. Other than that, she just chills around him. Of course, I can't blame you since you and Nick are really 'in love' and stuff. Still, you can't go spazzing out on an innocent girl. She probably just thinks he's her friend, and that's it," Lilly said.

With that, Lilly left Miley sitting on her bed. Slowly, she walked over to the small tour bus door. Outside, Joe was waiting with a bouquet of colorful flowers for her.

**XXXX**

"So, Nick are you seriously into Hannah?" Sabrina asked. Her glossy eyes stared directly into his. Her body casually leaned over towards his. "…Since, if you are, let me remind you of the fact that she's going to be lip locking with YOUR brother.

The two of them lay comfortably seated under a nice oak tree beside the set. Sabrina eyed Nick a few times, and Nick didn't bother looking back. "Hannah's absolutely amazing, Sabrina. I guess the kiss probably is just a test, and we'll see whatever comes," Nick mumbled. He folded his hands, and stared straight. Sabrina's eyebrows narrowed into a large angry scowl. The jealousy was sprouting throughout her body.

"Oh well, that's nice," She lied. She crossed her legs, and pouted. Her big lips were cherry at the moment. Softly, she moved her hand under Nick's chin and tilted his face towards hers. She wanted him, so badly. Carefully, she looked from side to side to see if anyone was eyeing them. When the coast was clear, Sabrina leaned over to Nick. Licking her lips, just a tad slightly, her eyes fixated at his chest. Their lips were inches away. She could feel his warm breath touching her collar bone. Tingles ran up her spine, and butterflies floated up and down her stomach. She leaned over, and their lips were practically just an inch apart.

"Sabrina, I think Hannah needs me for a second," Nick mumbled. Sabrina's eyes widened and her face turned scarlet in humiliation. She looked away from Nick, and broke down into a fake smile.

She nodded, and with that, Nick ran as quickly as possibly. It seemed as if he **wanted** to leave her.

"_Finally_," Nick thought.

**XXXX**

Miley curled up in her bed, and stared up at the bus's ceiling. Her long, wavy brown hair was sprawled over her pillow. She was not smiling at all. Sabrina and Nick were alone together. Most girl friends would punch the lights out of any girl that came across their boyfriend. Miley was different though. Maybe, if Nick really was 'in love' with her, he'd be able to walk away from gorgeous little Sabrina. She closed her personal tour bus room. After that, she slowly walked over to her suitcase, and opened up Nick's old song note book.

"Get yourself together, you are _HIS_ girl," Miley ordered. She mumbled over to herself, and closed her eyes shut. The notebook lay in her hands. Jealousy, guilt, and a bit of worry mixed around her stomach. Her slim body rested against the floor, and slowly, everything seemed to fade away.

Miley, with her eyes closed, fell asleep on the floor. The notebook was _still_ in her hands.

**XXXX**

"Miley, you go get Nick," Joe whispered. On the set, the crew put together a small birthday celebration for Nick's fifteenth birthday. A nice, square cake (baked by Mrs. Jonas herself) was carefully placed on a small table. Decorations were placed all around the set. Royal blue was seen the most around the room. Since, it was Nick's absolute favorite color.

Joe pointed over to the dressing rooms down the hall. The one on Miley's left was where Nick was supposed to be. Miley nodded, and walked happily off to Nick's room. Her insides twisted, and her face was deep scarlet. She walked over, slowly, and turned the door knob. Her face lightened at the sight of Nick, but then Miley's face quickly darkened when she noticed another figure in the room.

Nick was sprawled on the dressing room bed, shirtless. Cradling on top of his waist was **Sabrina**. She crushed her lips with Nick's, and Nick kissed her back. His face had on a giant smirk, and her eyes fixated on his bare chest. Miley fell onto the ground, with her eyes tearing up.

"_No - _," Miley sobbed.

Finally being noticed, Sabrina got off of Nick. On her face was a giant grin. She brushed her jeans, and winked flirtatiously at Nick.

Nick got off the bed too; he looked over at Miley with a huge apologetic expression.

"Miley – "

"_No_," Miley answered.

Nick walked over to her, and grabbed her by the arm. "Miley, please, wait a second," Nick whispered.

"NO!"

She fell to the ground with her hands covering her face. Tear drops fell one by one off her pale cheeks. Nick lied to her, he lied. No, he couldn't have. She begged onto herself, that this wasn't real. It just couldn't be.

"_NO, NO, NO!"_

**XXXX**

"Miley, wake up," Nick whispered. Miley's eye lids flung open. Dry tears were on her cheeks. Her face was red and blotchy. "It was all just a dream?"

She stretched out her body, and looked over at Nick. Immediately, her senses weakened at the sight of his face. "What happened?" Nick whispered. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her back was laid against his front. Slowly, she sobbed on Nick's chest. "You and Sabrina were minutes away from 'it'. I walked in, and you – "

Another warm tear rolled down her nose. She sniffled in a few times. "I'm sorry, Nick. It's just – I just haven't felt this angry before. Sabrina's absolutely gorgeous, and you guys have known each other for a pretty long time. I'm afraid that maybe you'll – "

"Don't think that, Miley," Nick whispered. He kissed her temple, and whispered gently into her ear. "I've got one girl in my head, and I'm not stupid to let her go," Nick whispered. He tightened his arms that were cradling her waist.

"I was just – I'm _afraid_, Nick," Miley croaked. Softly, Nick kissed her.

"I know that I would act weird if I ever dreamed like that. Trust me, though, Miley. You're my girl, and that'll never change," Nick whispered.

Miley smiled over her tears, and out of weakness, she met his lips. Nick kissed back. Their bodies were both extremely close. They lay on the floor of Miley's room. The different mirrors on the room proudly stood at each side of the room.

Slowly, Nick walked over to her door, and locked it. "Coast's clear," he mumbled.

Miley smiled at _her_ boy. She cupped her hands over his face, and he moved his hands around her waist. They fell over backwards onto Miley's bed. Their lips still locking, Nick quickly took off his hoodie. The heat pounded across the room. In her pajamas, Miley leaned over towards Nick. She could feel his heart beat, against her body. Nick's hand moved over towards her neck, bringing her closer towards him. He smiled as he moved his lips over to her neck. Softly, he planted a few kisses.

Miley pulled away, only to grin over at Nick.

"I _really_ shouldn't be worried," she mumbled. In reply, Nick moved his lips back to hers.

**XXXX**

**Author Note: ** Oh, this was a fun chapter! I'm really sorry for not updating as much. Well, I was a bit upset at the low amount of reviews for the last chapter. Oh well.

Anyways, how'd you like this one? There was a lot of Niley in this; even if it's filler. Don't worry thought people! There'll be A LOT of Joe/Lilly action around the story. I just feel like Niley parts should be put into glory in this story.

Anyhow, please **REVIEW**! If you have any free time, I'd REALLY appreciate if you review my other stories as well. If you have any other questions, feel free to PM me!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana. I am not associated with the Jonas Brothers, or Miley Cyrus. I own only the plot and a few original characters (example: Sabrina, Jay).**

Okay, so it's time for the Lilly/Joe action. Yes, I know I haven't been updating. It's been pretty hectic in my life, but I hope you all still haven't lost your love for this story!

Hope you enjoy the chapter! There's a lot of kissy-kissy stuff, so just be prepared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR – TAKE A BREATH**

_I bet you already know how much I love you._

Lilly smiled as Joe quickly threw his arms around her shoulders. His sweet, captivating scent lifted her senses. It felt like the sky was bluer while she was in his arms. "We never really shared a 'proper' welcoming," She whispered. Slowly, she laced her fingers with his. Joe slowly planted a big kiss on her cheek, before dragging her away towards a 'secret' spot on the Camp Rock set. He wanted her alone, so badly. It was like there was some kind of _electrifying_ surge in his body that wanted her.

Joe wanted her.

"I forgot to tell you something extremely important," He whispered hotly into her ear. Different sorts of butterflies pranced around Lilly's stomach. "…_I love you_," He finished. The old tingles ran up her spine. It's hard **not** to love someone so much. Being away from him was longer than expected. _She_ missed his constant kisses. _She_ missed the small goose bumps. There was always something different about Joe that caught her eye. They were both so intimidating, and fragile. Joe had this unique way of showing how much he loved a girl.

They both followed each other's lead as they walked over towards a private area around a bundle of trees. A small waterfall flowed on top of rocks, as its water poured into a small lake. Instead of looking right into the beautiful scenery, Joe focused his eyes onto Lilly. "I love you Joe Jonas," Lilly whispered under her breath, as she slowly unzipped her sweater. The sweater slid off to the grass. Lilly's orange tank top revealed.

She turned around towards Joe. His eyes were filled with a lot of love, but a bit of lust hid deeper under his eyes. Lilly crept closer towards Joe, until her face was only inches from his. "You don't know how long I've wanted you," Lilly mumbled. She wrapped arms around the nape of his neck. Her body caressed against his muscular physique.

"Just know that I want you more."

Joe crushed his lips against Lilly's. Her full lips kissed back, making all their 'restrained' feelings speed. The soft sunset had never felt so damn hot. Joe slid his muscular arm around her waist, and slowly they both fell to the rough ground. His eyes fixated at her delicate face. His kisses filled her with such passion, yet they were so soft. Lilly leaned forward, and pulled the kiss deeper. It never occurred to them, as if **someone** was watching.

**XXXX**

The mirrors around her room were all foggy after the little 'kiss session' they had. Miley lay on Nick's strong chest, listening to his steady heart beat. His eyes were closed shut. His left arm held her by her back. Miley examined the boy in front of her, and was drawn away by the **purity** ring wrapped around his finger. Its small shine talked for itself. Nick was going to marry, of course. Then, there was the fact that Miley didn't know if it'd ever be her.

They both had two different lives. After the filming for Camp Rock, their lives would go back. There would be no more kisses. There would be no more hugs. Nick wouldn't be there to protect her, anymore. Once the filming would end, their lives would go back to how they normally would go. It'd be like _this_ had never happened.

Miley hugged onto Nick's stomach, and watched a small tear roll off her cheek. She muffled in a few sobs, and hid her face onto his chest. Nick was everything. _He_ was always there for her. Ever since she drowned last summer, he was there. _He_ was the one who protected her in front of a gun.

The purity ring flashed its shine, again.

Miley needed to be there for Nick. She needed to be THAT girl, who would hold him tightly.

Nick moved a little bit around Miley's bed. His body turned to the side, and his arms wrapped around Miley. The warm feeling of his protection was her only comfort against the drama.

Miley moved up, and slowly kissed Nick on the cheek. Then, she laid her head back on his shoulder, as his arms found their way back around her waist.

**XXXX**

The sunset grew darker by the seconds. Lilly and Joe gasped for air as they slowly pulled away. Joe's toned bare chest flashed in front of Lilly. His shirt was on the ground, along with Lilly's sweater. On her, Lilly had her tight graphic t-shirt on. The sunset had never felt as warm as ever. "I love sunsets; they're just so – They remind me of _hope. _Sunsets are just **beautiful**," Lilly whispered. Joe wrapped his arms around Lilly's shoulders. He was turned front, while she was turned back. Slowly, he tiled his head down, and lay on her shoulder.

"Well, I know for a fact that there's something more beautiful than sunsets. She's right in front of me."

Lilly found herself dreaming in the arms of Joe Jonas. Her entire body fell onto his front. Her head moved snuggly onto his right shoulder. They both watched the sunset, not aware of _whoever_ was watching them. The sunset snuggled the two into deep sleep. As they slept, Sabrina was taking a stroll around the 'secluded' spot. Her eyes wandered across the dim setting. Soon, she noticed the two sleeping near the waterfall.

Quickly, she opened up her designer purse and grabbed her digital camera. In a matter of seconds, a few shots of Joe and Lilly were taken. A large grin uplifted her face. A paparazzi shot of Joe Jonas meant a lot of money. Of course, she didn't need too much money. She just wanted a clear path to **Nick Jonas**. By ruining Lilly's secret identity, Miley's secret probably would be easier to kill.

She only wanted to kill TWO birds with one stone.

**XXXX**

"What the _hell?_" Miley's voice rose as she stared at the magazine cover. The Jonas Brothers, Lilly, and her father circled around her. "Hannah Montana is **NOT** pregnant with Nick's child!" Lilly yelled. Miley seized the magazine with her hands, and her face turned bring scarlet. "…It gets _worse_," Miley pointed at a picture of Joe and Lilly sleeping. She handed the magazine to Lilly. Both of their faces were still horrified.

_An unknown insider states of a small session between Joe Jonas and a mystery girl. Not long ago, we all were still hypnotized by these boys' squeaky clean reputations. Are we all being fooled? Hopefully, this is all just a mistake. Supposedly, Joe Jonas and 'mystery blonde' went a bit too far. _

_Are the Jonas Brothers stepping out of their Disney paths? _

_To add up all the JoBro drama, an internet rumor has spread about Hannah Montana! According to the rumor, she is pregnant with Nick Jonas's baby! _

Nick grabbed the magazine from Lilly, threw it on the floor, and began to stomp on it. "Someone's out to get us," Lilly mumbled.

"Look, girls, I know ya'll are excited about being together again, but we all are still celebrities. The paparazzi can get at you like mosquitoes if you let your guard down. Not to mention, the boys' parents don't know the secret at all. Just please be more careful next time or –"

Robbie Ray's voice was cut off by a loud screeching ring tone. Everyone turned back and Kevin opened up his cell phone. His eye brow rose after a minute or two. Soon, he closed his cell phone and stared blankly at the group.

"Mandy is back from London. She's _here_."

**XXXX**

So, how was _that_? I'm a bit on a writer's block on this story. So, I'm pretty much open to any ideas at this point!

By the way, if you all noticed, I have a poll on my profile. To all of you faithful 'Take a Breath' readers, please vote for your favorite story! The story with the most votes gets updated the MOST. I also brought up a new story called 'Maybe Someday'. It's going to be totally awesome, so please read and review that!

Chemistry Isn't Just a Class will be updated as well, so be on the lookout for that. I hope some of you have a great winter vacation, and spend some great quality time with your families! Thank you so much for being patient with me updating.

The next chapter will have A LOT of Lilly/Joe action!

The quicker the **reviews **come, the faster the new chapter will be posted!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys for the long wait! I seriously can't believe I haven't updated for the past months. I didn't mean to take so long. The thing is, I had a lot of tests, and my parents _finally_ gave me a new computer. So, that means, every update that I saved onto my old computer is **stuck** there. Again, I'm really sorry if I left you all hanging on the previous chapter. School pretty much was absorbing my time, and my grades were slipping a tad bit.

Don't worry, I'm here to stay, now. I'm going to update a lot more. Please, read and review this chapter! I really want to see who still reads this story after my long 'absence'.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sorry if there are really bad mistakes in this chapter.

A few things to remember:

One: Mandy's coming back.

Two: Someone started a rumor that Miley's pregnant, and that Nick's the father.

Three: Lilly/Joe makeout session was in the last chapter, haha.

--

**.CHAPTER SIX - TAKE A BREATH**

"Mandy's _back_?" Joe looked over at Kevin with absolute horror shadowing his voice. His shaggy black hair cascaded across his forehead, while his eyes made contact fiercely with Kevin's. "Yes, Joe, I'm sure. It's not like someone could've taken her phone and act like her," Kevin rolled his eyes, and looked over towards Robbie Ray. His eyes were filled with concern. Last summer was hell when Mandy entered his daughter's life. Of course, she must've changed after her long-time absence, but Robbie Ray believed differently. The pain that Mandy afflicted towards Lilly and Miley was unbelievable. He couldn't forget the hard as stone emotions tearing Miley apart. He looked over at his innocent young daughter, and sighed.

"I don't want that girl coming anywhere near each of you. I mean it. Last summer was enough for all of us," He choked out. His concerned fatherly eyes shot deeply into each person. Kevin's entire face hardened at Robbie Ray's words. The pure feelings he had for Mandy were just - They were unforgettable. It's something he couldn't explain, but felt so **clearly**.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm not sure if I can stay away from her. Actually, I **won't** stay away from her. With all due respect, Mandy is different. She's not just a stone. She _has_ feelings underneath her icy glares. She _has _feelings under her nasty insults. She _has_ feelings altogether. She's just like us. Why can't we give her another chance?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, she's just going to add up all the problems. We already have some kind of 'undercover' paparazzi out for us. We don't need Mandy to double it," Nick muttered. He avoided his brother's eyes after his statement. ". . .Nick, she's changed. You've got to trust me, bro. Please," Kevin begged as both of his brothers avoided his desperate gaze. "Don't you know what Mandy is? Do you understand what she does?" Joe said as his brother's eyes began glowing with emotion. "I don't care, Joe. She makes me feel, _different_," Kevin whispered. "Do you know if she feels the same for you?"

Kevin stared at the ground, and sighed. Honestly, he didn't know exactly how Mandy felt about him. Yet, he still wasn't going to let them keep her away. Of the many he's seen and dated, Mandy was someone he couldn't help but think about through the night. She had this sort of way of making you feel like there was more color in the world. She'd smile at the smallest things. Kevin adored every inch of her, and maybe, _loved_ her in all. A small tingling sensation always crept through his body whenever he felt her presence. She was nothing like any other girl. Her icy stare was only her guard against the sensitive personality that hid beneath her.

"Kev - Please, just listen, Mandy's just not- She's not going to make this any easier. We have a lot in her hands already," Miley looked over at Kevin with concern flowing through her deep blue eyes. It was true, Kevin deeply cared about Mandy. No doubt about that.

"Miles, I'm not going to stay away. You guys are welcome to keep away from her, but not **me**," With that said, Kevin walked out of the room.

"Well, no one's going to stop Kevin, that's for sure," Joe mumbled. Lilly laced her fingers with his and lay her head on his shoulder. Miley and Nick both sat on the opposite side of the two. "That's so like Kevin, always sticking up for something even if he knows it's wrong," Nick mumbled. "Do you seriously think it's wrong though?" Miley asked. Lilly raised one eye brow as she squirmed in Joe's arms. "What happens if we give her a chance?" Miley asked again, the silence was unbearable. Nick, and Joe both stood emotionless.

That's when everything was decided. They all knew of her past, but they all knew she was going to come with Kevin supporting her every step.

_--_

"_Nick face it, you love me. I know you do," _Sabrina gazed at her reflection as she repeated those same words in her mind. "_He loves me," _She mumbled as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss over her lips. A small smirk flashed against her skin as she gazed off at the new tabloid story. Nick had to be hers, it was just natural. She had the goods that no other girl could possibly give him. No doubt she had the good looks, the money, and the _loyalty_. Why couldn't he understand that Miley would never return him the same affection? Sabrina shuddered at the thought of Miley.

As gorgeous as she is, Miley's beauty was unbelievable. Somehow her blue eyes could dig into your system while making you feel so, at ease. It wasn't easy fighting off those perfect little eyes of hers. Her smile was always naturally beautiful, because her eyes always smiled along with it. Not only that, but Miley's strong voice wasn't that easy to compete with as well. Miley Stewart was an extreme rival. She was another obstacle in getting Nick. An obstacle that wasn't so easy to overcome, maybe even **impossible**.

"_She doesn't love him like I do. No one loves him like I do. She let him go without a fight. I watched him mope over her sorry ass."_

Sabrina stared at her perfect reflection, again. She had everything any girl would want. Why couldn't she let Nick go?

"_**He will be mine.**__"_

--

After finishing a few minor scenes, Miley was off for the rest of the day. Quickly, she ran off to her trailer. All she really wanted to do was take off her wig, and feel cool water drip across her body. On her way towards her trailer, Miley spotted Sabrina strolling down the set. She was smiling as usual, but her eyes weren't smiling at all. She seemed to grow even more upset when she noticed Miley staring at her. The tight tension filling the atmosphere was a little 'too' much for Miley to handle. She moved her gaze away from Sabrina and slowly walked over towards her trailer.

Once she turned the key, and opened the door her eyes widened. Red graffiti was sprayed across the walls. The writing was to hard to understand correctly. All of her things were sprayed over, except one specific item: Nick's song notebook. With her eyes still in shock, Miley carefully grabbed the notebook. Many pages of the book were ripped out, except the last page 'Inseparable'.

In bloody red ink, the word over the page was simple: _**Die. **_

That's when it all kept flashing back through her mind like needles. The gun shot, the pain, the dreams, the light, and _Nick_. Her blue eyes glistened with moisture as the face of Jake Ryan flickered quickly through her mind.

That's when Miley heard noise outside her trailer. That's when it all changed.

--

**Mandy** and Kevin walked over the set while a large amount of police searched the entire area. Blood was spotted around Nick and Joe's trailers. Thankfully, Joe wasn't hurt, he was still on set filming. Nick, however, was _nowhere_ to be seen. It all had happened exactly when Mandy had just arrived, so no one could accuse her of anything. Slowly, Miley walked over towards Lilly and Joe. "Everyone was still on set _correct_?" Sabrina focused her eyes towards Miley.

"Everyone was on set except Hannah. She wrapped up her scenes for the day earlier," The director answered with some amount of suspicion. Everyone's eyes slowly focused onto Miley. Mr. Stewart stepped in front of his daughter with a defending look on his face. "My daughter would never do such a harm," He said.

"Well - With all due respect, she was the only who wasn't on set, and she was clearly in her trailer right near where this all happened. Can you say no to any of _that_?" Sabrina squinted her eyes and stared at Mr. Stewart.

"No, I can't, but I do know my daughter."

Suddenly, Miley moved over from her father, and gazed Sabrina straight in the eye.

"Sure, you know her. Let's all just hope Nick shows up, and if not then that's just too bad," Sabrina hissed. The director came into the middle, analyzing the tight situation within his eyes. "Until Nick shows up, I'm sorry, Hannah you will just have to be suspended from doing anymore scenes. Sabrina will make up some parts. The police will escort you to your trailer," With that, two policemen followed Miley over to her trailer.

--

Nick felt as if his whole body had been beaten a thousand times. His bare chest now had many bruises. Tape was put over his mouth tightly, while strong yards of rope tied his hands and feet together. The cell was cold and dark. He could not see anything, and his breathing soon became unsteady. He needed his inhaler, _badly_. A familiar tall shadow appeared beside him. The figure wrapped a cloth around Nick's eyes tightly. When the person was sure Nick could not see anything, the light in the area turned on brightly.

"I told you I'd be _back_," It whispered.

--

**Oh tough cliffhanger, I'm not sure if you all can figure this one out! Hope you all liked this one! Remember to review? Next chapter will come faster than you expect if you review!**


End file.
